Cowok Gentle
by ViNolEks
Summary: Haruno Sakura selalu mengeluh tentang betapa sedikitnya populasi cowok gentle di dunia. Bahkan sepupunya sendiri tidak berlaku layaknya cowok gentle padanya. Dan cowok di supermarket dengan seragam sekolah terbaik di Konoha membuatnya bertanya apakah dia sedang bertemu malaikat atau cowok gentle sungguhan yang dikirim Tuhan karena Sakura terus mengeluh. / Birthday fict untuk Hikmah


**Naruto akan selalu menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Namaku Haruno Sakura. Ya, kalian pasti tahu aku mengingat rambut merah mudaku yang tidak biasa ini. Sekarang, aku sudah resmi menjadi salah satu siswi di SMA Konoha sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Oke, aku tahu itu cara perkenalan yang aneh. Harusnya aku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah menjadi siswi kelas sebelas di sekolah ini. Ah, biarlah.<p>

Oh, jangan harap aku akan mengenalkan tentang seluk-beluk sekolahku. SMA Konoha bukanlah sekolah favorit. Mungkin karena sekolahku ini menerapkan sistem semi-militer. Tapi aku menjamin bahwa sekolahku ini adalah sekolah terluas di seluruh pelosok Konoha. Dan karena sekolahku ini begitu bersih dan asri karena banyak pohon di tiap sudutnya, SMA Konoha mendapat gelar sekolah sehat. Uh, bahkan sekolahku merupakan satu-satunya sekolah yang memiliki hutan mini.

Oke, aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tak akan mengenalkan sekolahku pada kalian. Tadi aku keceplosan. Lupakan saja tentang sekolahku.

Jadi, ada satu hal yang menjadi keluhanku. Sudah enam belas tahun aku hidup di dunia ini dan selama itu pula aku tidak pernah menemukan sosok cowok _gentle_. Rasanya begitu … yah, begitulah pokoknya.

Ketika aku masih kelas sepuluh, aku berkenalan dengan seorang cowok kelas sebelah. Namanya Idate. Tentu saja kami berteman. Sayangnya, dia jauh dari kata _gentle_. Kami sering main tendang satu sama lain. Memang sih niatnya cuma untuk main-main, tapi tendangan kami itu sungguhan. Pakai tenaga. Ayolah, mana ada cowok _gentle_ yang mau menendang cewek! Walaupun begitu, kami tetap berteman.

"Haloooo, Sakura!"

Aku tersentak mendengar suara nyaring itu. Uh, Ino berteriak tepat di depan telingaku. Dan demi apapun, suaranya begitu keras. Aku tak akan heran jika berada di kutub utara dan masih dapat mendengar teriakan Ino yang berada di kutub selatan.

"Ino, kamu mau membuatku tuli?" Kuusap telinga kananku yang telah menjadi korban suara Ino untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kalau begini terus, aku bisa benar-benar tuli. Oh, sekarang Ino mulai berkacak pinggang … itu sungguh bukan pertanda baik.

"Dengar, ya, Sakura Sayang! Sudah dari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kamu gak kasih respon. Makanya jangan ngelamun terus, kan—"

"Oke, Ino, okeeeee! Terus kamu mau ngapain datang ke kelasku?"

"Ayo cari Tenten di kelasnya dan habis itu kita ke kantin!"

Belum sempat menjawab, tangan Ino sudah menarik tanganku. Tentu saja aku tidak menolak. Kantin adalah tempat favorit kami.

Aku, Ino dan Tenten bersahabat. Aku mengenal Tenten sejak awal masuk SMA. Kami berada di satu kelas selama satu semester. Di semester berikutnya, kelas kami diacak. Saat itu Tenten sekelas dengan Ino.

Awalnya aku tidak mengenal Ino. Tapi karena Tenten selalu mengajak Ino ketika bermain denganku, jadilah kami berteman. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan persisnya aku berkenalan dengan Ino, apalagi dengan Tenten. Pertemanan kami terjadi begitu saja hingga mencapai jenjang sahabat. Uh, aku merasa kalimatku memalukan … ah, sudahlah.

Dan saat kelas sebelas kini, kami tidak berada di kelas yang sama. Iya, berpencar. Jarak kelas kami juga lumayan jauh, sebenarnya. Bahkan tak jarang kami tidak bertemu satu sama lain walaupun berada di sekolah yang sama. Tapi tentu saja kami tetap lengket sebagai sahabat.

Begitu aku dan Ino sampai di kelas Tenten, aku lihat Neji sedang berusaha mengganggu sahabatku itu. Kadang aku bingung, apa cowok Hyuuga itu tidak sadar kalau ekspresi datarnya tidak cocok digunakan saat menggoda cewek? Aku tahu dia menyukai Tenten dan sungguh, dia berusaha terlalu keras. Eh, jangan tanya bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui tentang perasaan Neji.

Oh, aku juga suka saat-saat seperti ini. Neji akan menekuk wajahnya setiap melihatku dan Ino datang karena—

"Tenten! Ayo ke kantin!"

"Oke, ayo!"

—Tenten akan dengan senang hati memilih pergi dengan kami dan meninggalkan Neji tanpa ragu. Sepertinya aku terdengar cukup jahat.

* * *

><p>Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, aku, Ino dan Tenten memutuskan untuk diam di sekolah sedikit lebih lama. Kami duduk di pinggir lapangan basket sambil melihat anak-anak OSIS kelas sepuluh yang sedang <em>push-up<em>. Mereka pasti dihukum karena terlambat ketika dipanggil untuk kumpul di depan lobi tadi. Um, aku sudah mengatakan bahwa sekolahku ini sistemnya semi-militer, kan?

"Gak enak, ya, jadi pengurus OSIS," kata Ino. Itu membuat Tenten terkekeh, sedangkan aku hanya mendengus geli.

"_Yeah_. Cewek macam kamu mana betah di organisasi, Ino. Apalagi sekolah kita ini semi-militer. Kamu bakal selalu telat buat kumpul dan selalu dihukum. Duh, satu kali _push-up_ aja kamu gak bisa!"

"Sialan kamu, Ten!"

Aku tergelak mendengar ucapan Tenten. Tawaku semakin menjadi ketika Ino menerjang gadis berambut cokelat itu dan mencubit pinggangnya.

"Hei, kira-kira mereka _push-up_ berapa seri, ya? Semoga enam seri! Kayak kita dulu, Ten. Siang-siang dihukum _push-up_ enam seri di tengah lapangan."

Akhirnya Ino berhenti mencubiti Tenten dan membiarkannya mengusap pinggang dengan dramatis setelah mendengar kalimatku. Yah, saat masih kelas sepuluh, aku dan Tenten sempat menjadi pengurus OSIS. Kami memutuskan untuk berhenti beberapa hari sebelum MOS untuk anak baru diselenggarakan. Alasan kami … rahasia. Ha!

Saat masih menjadi pengurus OSIS, kami—bukan hanya aku dan Tenten saja, tapi mencakup pengurus OSIS lain yang satu angkatan denganku juga—tak jarang mendapat hukuman. Dan yang paling sering menghukum adalah senior-senior cewek. Mereka sangat sensitif. Entahlah, sepertinya kami korban PMS.

Hukuman yang paling membekas di hati bagiku adalah ketika berakhirnya _class meeting_ pada akhir semester pertama. Saat itu, sebagian pengurus OSIS angkatanku banyak yang tidak hadir. Kak Konan marah besar, kami dianggap tidak profesional. Dan dia meledak setelah Sāra kedapatan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya tentang _class meeting_. Benar-benar meledak.

Lantas, Kak Konan menggiring kami ke tengah lapangan basket dan menyuruh kami mengambil posisi. Itu tepat pukul dua belas siang, matahari sedang dalam kondisi sangat _**ganas**_. Lalu dia mulai menghitung. Total kami _push up_ sebanyak enam seri—ya, enam puluh kali. Uh, itu benar-benar membekas, tak akan pernah kulupakan.

Perhatian kami teralih ketika tetiba terdengar jeritan nyaring beberapa anak cewek tak jauh dari tempat kami. Rupanya, salah satu dari teman mereka jatuh pingsan. Mereka berusaha mengangkut tubuh si cewek yang pingsan, sayangnya tidak berhasil.

Sekitar satu meter dari mereka, kulihat Sakon dan Ukon yang hanya diam menatap cewek-cewek itu meminta tolong dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Ew. _See?_ Bukannya menolong, mereka malah bengong seperti orang bego.

* * *

><p><em>Ema membekap mulutnya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak mengisak. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya yang terbalut mantel. Hawa dingin tidak mampu membuat keringatnya berhenti mengalir. Kedua matanya membelalak penuh rasa takut, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.<em>

_Meringkuk dalam kegelapan, berusaha bersembunyi dari apapun yang telah membunuh Danny. Seiring dengan suara langkah yang berdebam keras terdengar semakin mendekat, air matanya terjun bebas tanpa halangan. Satu isakan tertahan ia keluarkan—yang justru membuatnya semakin takut. Karena suara langkah itu terasa semakin dekat dengan tempat persembunyiannya._

_Suara tawa mengerikan terdengar, bau busuk menyeruak membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Ema merasa seluruh isi perutnya ingin keluar, tapi jika ia melakukan itu, ia akan ditemukan. Ia masih berusaha untuk tidak melakukan pergerakan—setidaknya hingga ia merasakan sesuatu menjatuhi kepalanya. Lendir yang luar biasa bau dan lengket._

_Bahkan tanpa melihat, Ema tahu makhluk itu sedang menatapnya lekat dari atas. Dengan senyum lebar mengerikan yang sama seperti saat Ema melihatnya membunuh Danny. Kemudian suara serak itu mengatakan—_

"—Aku menemukanmu—OUCH! Kenapa aku dipukul, Sakura?!"

"Eh? Naruto?" Aku membuka mataku yang beberapa saat lalu terpejam erat. Memang, baru saja aku melayangkan tinju karena kaget. Ayolah, aku sedang sendirian di rumah saat hari sudah gelap sambil membaca novel horor. Dan disaat aku membaca bagian yang menegangkan, seseorang—yang ternyata Naruto—membisikiku kata-kata yang sama persis dengan perkataan makhluk mengerikan dalam novel yang kubaca.

Tentu saja aku—agak—ketakutan. Maka sebagai gerakan reflek, aku memejamkan mata dan melayangkan tinju. Rasanya seperti terkena serangan jantung, menjeritpun tak sanggup.

"Salahmu—" Aku menutup novel yang baru saja kubaca dengan wajah tertekuk dan bibir cemberut, sedangkan Naruto mengusap keningnya yang sepertinya berdenyut nyeri. Aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku dan mengembalikan novel pada rak buku. "—Lagian, gimana bisa kamu masuk? Kayak jin aja."

"Ck. Gimana bisa kamu jadi setuli ini? Lima menit aku panggil dari luar, gak ada tanggepan. Ya aku masuk aja, pintu depan juga gak dikunci." Naruto beralih menuju dapur. Kepala kuningnya tenggelam dalam kulkas yang terbuka. Aku bisa mendengar suara perutnya dengan sangat jelas bahkan dari ruang keluarga. "Aaaaaah Sakuraaaaa kenapa tidak ada makanan di sini?"

"Kamu berharap aku masak saat sendirian di rumah begini, Naruto?"

"Nggak. Masakanmu mengerikan! Lagian di kulkas cuma ada dua telur, mana bisa kenyang!"

Ugh. Sialan. Memang sih, kadang rasa masakanku mengerikan, tapi—hey! Aku ahli menggoreng telur!

Lima belas menit kemudian, aku dan Naruto sudah berdiri di depan sebuah kedai ramen. Kami sepakat untuk makan di luar setelah mendengar suara perut masing-masing. Ya, aku juga lapar.

Sialnya, kedai ini sedang ramai. Mau pesan saja, kami harus mengantre sekitar sepuluh menit. Dan saat giliran kami tiba, seperti biasa—

"Sakura, kamu yang ngomong."

"Nggak, kamu aja sana."

"Loh, harus kamu, dong!"

"Ih, yang laper duluan siapa coba?"

"Yang bayarin siapa coba?"

"Pokoknya kamu yang ngomong."

"Nggak. Itu kan tugas kamu."

—kami adu mulut tentang siapa yang harus memesan. Adu mulut antara aku dan Naruto terus berlanjut sampai tiba-tiba cewek yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir menggebrak meja.

"Jadi mau pesan apa, Mas, Mbak?" katanya dengan senyum yang tidak simetris. Dia jadi terlihat seperti _Squidward Tentacles_.

Aku dan Naruto tersenyum dan sama-sama mengatakan, "Ramen spesialnya dua ya, Mbak. Yang satu gak pake bawang,terus yang pake bawang kuahnya dibanyakin. Minumnya dua air mineral, satu jus melon sama satu jus stroberi. Oh, ya, irisan jeruk lemonnya juga dibanyakin, ya."

"Makan di sini atau dibungkus?"

"Makan di sini."

"Pesanan akan segera diantar, silakan tunggu sebentar. Terima kasih."

* * *

><p>Selesai makan, kami mampir ke sebuah supermarket setelah aku merengek ingin belanja.<p>

Sejak awal, aku sudah mengeluh tentang betapa dunia ini kekurangan populasi cowok _gentle_. Dan Naruto di sini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak cowok yang _nggak gentle_ di dunia. Dia tahu aku akan belanja banyak dan dia tidak mau membawakan keranjang untukku.

Saat kukatai betapa tidak _gentle_-nya dia, sepupu tercintaku ini malah mendengus dan mengatakan, "Kalo sama cewek lain ya _gentle_ dong. Sakura kan kuat, baru selesai makan pula. Jadi ngapain aku bawain keranjangnya?"

Sialan. Lihat saja, akan kupastikan dia putus dari pacar cabe-cabeannya besok. Biar tahu rasa. Kupastikan juga dia jadi seorang _jones _sampai lima tahun kedepan. Well, setidaknya Naruto mau—dan harus—membayar semua belanjaanku.

Sementara Naruto sedang mencari sabun, aku dengan sekuat tenaga mengangkat keranjang yang kini sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam barang. Jangan salahkan aku kalau keranjang belanjaan ini sudah nyaris penuh dan begitu berat. Salahkan supermarket ini yang menyediakan begitu banyak barang—terlebih makanan—yang sangat sayang jika tidak dibeli.

Aku terus berlajan dengan memusatkan tenaga pada kedua tangan. Perhatianku sedikit terbagi. Ketika aku berbelok menuju rak khusus cokelat, aku menubruk seseorang (atau seseorang yang menubrukku? Entahlah). Yang jelas, semua belanjaanku jatuh dan berserakan di mana-mana.

"Maaf. Kamu gak apa-apa?" Yang kudengar adalah suara cowok. Aku tidak sempat melihat wajahnya karena terburu-buru mengembalikan seluruh belanjaanku ke dalam keranjang. Cowok itu juga membantu. Tangannya terlihat putih, dengan jam hitam di pergelangan tangan kiri dan kemeja putih yang digulung asal.

Ketika sudah selesai dan aku hendak mengangkat keranjang belanjaanku, tetiba tangan cowok itu mengambil alih keranjangku.

"Kelihatannya terlalu berat buat kamu, aku bawakan saja, ya?"

Aku mendongak dan terpaku. Cowok itu mengenakan seragam dari sekolah terbaik di Konoha. Kulitnya putih, garis rahangnya begitu tegas tapi tidak membuatnya terlihat tua. Hidungnya mancung tapi tidak besar (juga tidak kecil, sempurna!), mulutnya benar-benar _kissable_, matanya hitam dan begitu indah. Rambutnya juga hitam dan sedikit panjang di sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya dengan bagian belakang terlihat agak mencuat. Sepertinya rambutnya halus.

Aku hanya setinggi hidungnya—memalukan. Dan pada papan nama di seragamnya, aku tahu namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Ya Tuhan, cowok ini malaikat atau cowok _gentle_ yang Kau kirim karena aku mengeluh terus? Jodohkanlah kami, ya Tuhan.

**-Fin-**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Birthday Fict untuk Hikmah, alias Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf. Aku tau ini telaaaat banget. Kamu nunggu berapa bulan ya? Haha. Maaf. Tapi aku tepatin janji kok. Semoga kamu suka, ya. Btw kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, typo(s), miss-typo(s) dan lain-lain, aku bakal senang kalau dikasih tahu :)**

**Dari Seseorang Yang Masih Berharap Dijemput Pakai Bebek Karet.**


End file.
